best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud House
The Loud House is a 2016 animated television sitcom series created by Chris Savino and airs on Nickelodeon. Plot Set in the fictional city of Royal Woods, Michigan, The Loud House centers on Lincoln Loud, an 11-year-old boy with ten sisters. His siblings are bossy eldest child Lori, ditzy yet beautiful Leni, aspiring rock star Luna, aspiring comedian Luan, athletic Lynn, gloomy goth Lucy, polar-opposite twins tomboy Lana and girly Lola, child prodigy Lisa, and baby Lily. Why It Rocks # Incredibly witty humor, jokes, idioms, satires and slapsticks. # Likable characters with unique personalities, including a fun-loving woman, Rita Loud. # Great animation with an interesting comic-esque style. # Great soundtrack with a catchy theme song and awesome and touching songs such as "That's What Christmas is All About". ## Really Loud Music brings this up to ten, and has Luna sing about her true passions. # Tons of cultural references, including references from Peanuts. # Awesome voice acting. # Lincoln and his tomboyish big sister, Lori are both cute protagonists, as the most adorable duo enjoys hanging out, jamming to rock music, playing video games and having fun. # Lily Loud, the baby sister, is extremely cute. # The trio of the Loud tomboys (Luna, Lynn Jr. and Lana) is so adorable. # In every title card, the "Skater Dudes" font is used, which looks very cool, as well as having comic book-style panels. # Clyde is a very cute and likable pal to Lincoln, especially when Lincoln needs him around. # Some endings have really funny moments. # For the 15-minute version of this show, here's a 45-second epilogue during the credits, with new animation. # Good morals and lessons for kids, teenagers, and adults alike. # Lincoln is still grateful for having a large family, which is a positive message for other large families. # It uses the slice-of-life formula very well. # Lincoln’s relationship with his sisters is relatable and accurate, even if they sometimes don't get along. # The moments where Leni's clumsiness is shown are hilarious and memorable. Bad Qualities # It was created by Chris Savino, the man who ruined Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls (1998). # One Flu Over the Loud House abruptly ends with a cliffhanger, so the Nickelodeon fans are agree to create ideas about the sequel to One Flu Over the Loud House: a 26-episode series, which was a parody of serialized action-drama series The Walking Dead. # There are uses of toilet humor, like Lily's stinky diapers. # It has its share of bad episodes like "Ruthless People" and "One of the Boys". # Luan's jokes can be annoying. # Some episodes involve child abuse, like the episode "No Such Luck", where Lincoln gets kicked out of his house and has to sleep in the rain, with his family later publicly humiliating him by forcing him to wear a squirrel suit. After heavy fan backlash, the show's writers were had to tone down the mean-spirited vibes in later episodes. # Some episodes are predictable, such as "Yes Man," "No Laughing Matter," and "Sitting Bull." # It has characters sometimes twerking, which is something that is extremely inappropriate (and incredibly disgusting in terms of children doing it) for a family-friendly show. # Some jokes can be repetitive. ## Overuse of dated jokes. # It can get pretty mean-spirited sometimes. Trivia * The show was based on Chris Savino's own childhood. * Chris Savino was fired in late 2017 after he was revealed to have sexually harassed numerous female Nickelodeon employees, with Kyle Marshall replacing him as the show's lead director. ** Savino was the second Nickelodeon employee to be fired for sexual harassment after John Kricfalusi, the creator of The Ren & Stimpy Show. * Lincoln has been voiced by three different voice actors: Sean Ryan Fox voiced Lincoln in the pilot episode "Bathroom Break", Grant Palmer voiced Lincoln in the first season from "Left in the Dark" to "A Fair to Remember", Collin Dean voiced Lincoln from "One of the Boys" to "House of Lies", and Tex Hammond (son of series regular Grey Griffin) from "Game Boys" onward. Category:2010's Programs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon (Asia) Category:Nicktoons Category:Flash Animated Shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Sitcoms Category:American Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Controversial Shows Category:Internet Memes Category:2020’s Programs